Those Mistfits
by EclareTwinklyLights
Summary: "Did you guys ever wonder what it's like to be a rock star?" The question that started it all. The story of Those Misfits. Adam, Clare, and Eli start a band. Lots of Romance, drama, and friendship. First Fanfic! Eclare and Adam/Fiona!
1. The Interview

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! So excited tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi. If I did, Eli would be shirtless and him and Clare would never break up.

**Those Misfits**

Chapter 1 – The Interview

"Hey everybody! This is Cameron Jones and were back with the hottest band in the country, Those Misfits! Today were going to hear al about them, where they started, how they get inspiration for their songs, and the relationships in the band. So guys, how did this start?" he said turning toward Adam, Fiona, Eli, and Clare.

"Well you know, looking back on it, it all started our first date." Clare said turning to Eli.

"Oh yeah! The Dead Hand concert!"

"The poster!" Adam chirped.

"And our date at the Dot." Fiona answered.

"Okay sounds interesting, care to explain what those mean?"

"Okay, but it's a long story." Clare stated.

"No problem, we've got plenty of time." The interviewer said.

"Okay. Well it all started after a Dead Hand concert…" Adam started.

**AN: What did ya think? Review please. Any suggestions?**


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2 – The Beginning

**Adam's POV**

"Man, that Dead Hand concert was awesome!" I yelled.

"I know, totally. Best concert ever!" Eli said. "What about you Clare?" He said turning to the girl sitting next to us. "How was our first date?"

She blushed. "Here we go," I thought. "Whenever she blushes major flirting comes with it."

"Well if you must know," she started, "It was definitely the most interesting date I've ever been on."

"That's only to be expected when going out with the great Eli Goldsworthy." I joked. He punched me, hard. "Ouch! Dude! It was only a joke! Chill!" God, that dude's got an arm.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said.

"Have you guys ever thought about what it would be like if you were a rock star? Fans cheering, music blasting, everyone screaming your name…

"_Adam! Adam! Adam!" The fans cheered._

"_And now introducing the one, the only, ADAM!" I stepped onto the stage, bass in hand, and started playing. Everyone was cheering louder and louder. Their voices started to sound more familiar._

"ADAM!" Eli and Clare yelled, snapping me out of my daydream.

"What!" I yelled back.

"What were you doing?" Clare asked.

Confused, I simply asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well you looked dazed and you were playing air guitar." Eli said.

"Oh, I was just uh…" I tried to think of an excuse to hide my embarrassing truth. I couldn't think of anything. "pretending to be a rock star?" It came out as a question.

"Okay… well I got to get to class." Clare said. She leaned down to Eli and gave him a very passionate kiss.

"Guys! I'm right here you know!" They laughed and walked away. "Wow, I got to get girlfriend."


	3. The Poster

**Those Misfits**

Chapter 3

**Adam's POV**

I was on my way to History, deep in thought about the awesomeness of rock stardom, when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said while helping the girl up.

"It's okay, no problem. I'm Fiona, Fiona Coyne." She said putting her hand out. Wow, she was beautiful.

**Fiona's POV**

"Adam, Adam Torres." He told me. Wow, he was cute. "Again I'm sorry about bumping into you." He continued.

"No problem, you'll just have to make it up to me." I stated.

"How?"

"Coffee at the Dot after school?" I asked casually. He started staring at me; maybe this was a bad idea.

**Adam's POV**

Whoa, did she just ask me out? She must of noticed me staring because she started saying, "If you don't want to it's f-" I cut her off.

"No! I'd love to. See you after school Fiona!" I think I might have said that a little to eagerly.

**Fiona's POV**

Cool he said yes! He seems nice like someone to talk to and he's cute so that's a plus! I can't wait till after school!

**Adam's POV**

I can't believe someone as cool as Fiona asked _**me**_ out on a date. Well at least I think it's a date. What does this mean? How am I supposed to think about history when something like this happens?

"Mr. Torres."

I'm so confused; she sounded like she liked me. Or maybe I was just imagining that.

"Mr. Torres."

Maybe she just wanted to talk and nothing else. Maybe I should just ask Eli. Yeah that's what I'll do.

"Mr. Torres!"

"Ah!" Apparently I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice Mr. Perino yelling at me. Everyone was laughing at me. Great, just want I need. "Mr. Torres if I catch you daydreaming again detention!" Great if I get detention that means no date with Fiona.

For the next 20 minutes I struggled to keep my mind off Fiona and on history. Do you know how hard that is? I mean who cares about wars that happened years ago when the hottest girl in Degrassi asked you out. I barely lasted another second in there. I was so thankful when the bell rang. I ran out the door ignoring Mr. Perino yelling at me. I had more important things to worry about like asking Eli if I had a date today.

I was on my way to the cafeteria when something caught my eye. It was a poster. I walked over to it. "Rock Off!" It read. "Join the 10th annual Rock Off! for the time of your life! Must have a band to enter. First Prize a recording contract, backstage passes to the concert of your choice, and $50,000 in cash. Enter soon!"

OH MY GOD! This poster was made for me. I ripped it off the wall and ran to find Eli and Clare. This is so exciting!

**AN: Hey guys thanks for reviewing. I'm going to be posting the new chapters as soon as I can. I've written a few so you can expect some more really soon. Thanks.**


	4. Will you help me?

**Those Misfits**

Chapter 4

**Eli's POV**

I was eating lunch with Clare when Adam ran up to us, out of breath.

"Guys…you'll…never…guess what happened…to me…today!" he wheezed. He was pretty excited.

"What? Did you finally find a girlfriend?" I teased.

"Maybe, but no look at this!" He shoved a poser in my face.

"'Rock Off!'?" Clare asked, saying what we were both thinking. She was obviously confused. "Why are you showing us a poster for a band competition?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked.

"Not really dude." I told him.

"We," he started, pointing at Clare and I "are going to be in a band."

"Excuse me?" Clare started. Oh no here we go.

**Clare's POV**

Adam wants us to be a band! Us! What is he thinking!

"Come on Clare, please! We would be great! I mean I'd play bass, Eli'd play guitar, and you'd sing and play keyboard!" Adam replied. I don't want to let him down because I never see him this passionate about anything other then comics, but a band…seriously!

"Well what? You don't think we'd be a good band Saint Clare?" Eli teased. Oops. I didn't mean to say that out loud. "Is it a sin to be in a band?" Ugh! He's smirking! That stupid smirk!

"No it's just I have to think about it."

"Please Clare!" Adam pleaded. "Grand prize is a recording contract, backstage passes to a concert of your choice and 50,000 dollars!" $50,000 wow! "Do you know what I could do with 50,000 dollars!"

"No Adam what could you do with $50,000?" Eli asked.

"I don't know, anything!" He then looked at me and gave me puppy dog eyes and said, "Please Clare." How can I say no? But I don't know, a band?

"I'll think about it." I left them. I have to think without them distracting me.

**Eli's POV**

"Well even if Clare's not in, I still am." I told Adam.

"Eli, you have to get Clare to say yes. I don't care what you do or how you do it, just do it!"

"Well, I do have ways to seduce her…" I trailed off and the look on his face was priceless.

"Oh ew! Just, ugh, disgusting!" He walked away and kept looking back at me with a disgusted look on his face. Well that was funny. Now how do I convince Clare? Hmmm.


	5. Please Clare!

**Those Misfits**

Chapter 5

**Clare's POV**

I walked into English and saw Eli and Adam talking, probably about how to get me to agree to be in their band. When they saw me they stopped. Well that's no obvious or anything. I decided to ignore them when a note popped onto my desk.

**Hey Blue eyes!**

_We're supposed to be playing attention Eli!_

**Tsk, Tsk, Blue Eyes relax! Dawes isn't looking**

Sure enough when I looked up Ms. Dawes was turned around writing on the board.

_Still I don't want to get in trouble_

**Relax**

_Fine! What do you want?_

**What a guy can't talk to his girlfriend for no reason?**

_Oh quit the act Eli and tell me what the hell you want!_

**Saint Clare cursing! Isn't that a sin!**

_ELI!_

**Fine! Why won't you join the band?**

_Because…_

**Because…**

_I don't think it's a good idea_

**Why? Adam really needs you!**

_Well, first of all what would my parents say? Second, if the band breaks up it would ruin our friendship and third, what about school!_

**That's all?**

_Yeah. Why do you not care that we're risking our relationship and friendship?_

**No I care**

_Then what's with that answer?_

**Well first of all, who cares what people think? Second, school's not going to be a problem and third, I would never leave you.**

_Thanks Eli :)_

**Well until I meet a supermodel ;)**

I slapped him on the back of the head, he yelped, and Ms. Dawes turned around. I tried to hide the note but she saw me and took it. Oh no what if she reads it out loud? Well if she does people would see what a jerk Eli could be. Hmm.

"Nice going Eli!" I hissed in his ear.

"If I remember correctly you're the one who smacked me in the back of the head!"

"Eli, Clare. This is very interesting. Two of my best students passing notes." I glared at Eli. "Don't let this happen again or detention for both of you."

**Eli's POV**

"Well that could've gone worse." I told Clare. She was about to say something when Ms. Dawes turned around and said, "Oh Eli, do me a favor and don't leave her for a supermodel, will you?" Everybody turned toward me and laughed. I was surprised that a teacher would do that to me, especially Ms. Dawes. All I could do was nod. I turned around and saw that Clare was blushing.

"Yeah, that could've gone much worse." Well at least she's not mad at me, I think. English ended soon so I went to talk to Clare.

"So does this mean you're in the band?" I asked in a hopeful tone.

She looked at me for a moment then nodded. I picked her up and kissed her. This was great.

**Adam's POV**

I walked around the corner to see Eli and Clare kissing. Ew! When are they not doing that? I cleared my throat and they turned to look at me, Eli smirking, Clare blushing. "So does this mean that she's in the band?" They nodded and I ran up and hugged them. I snuck a peak at my watch. "Crap!" I yelled. "I'm late!" Eli and Clare looked at me confused.

I could of sworn I heard Clare say, "What was that about?" But I didn't care. I probably looked like a nut job but I had a date with Fiona and I was going to be in Rock Off! This was my day!.

**AN: I'm going to post more later! I hope you like it. Also look out for my new story it's gonna be called Seven Minutes and it's coming soon!**


	6. Coffee Date

Chapter 6

**Fiona's POV**

I wonder where Adam is. Maybe he's not coming. We did say after school today…right? I waited for a few more minutes and just as I was about to leave Adam came rushing in. He came over to me and caught his breath. "I'm so sorry I'm late, but I got the greatest news ever!" He seems so happy how could I be mad at him? Besides this wasn't a date…right?

"It's okay really." He smiled. "So what's this great news?" He sat down with me and started to tell me about Rock Off! and how he convinced his friends to join with him. "Wow, that's really cool. Do you think I could sit in on one of your rehearsals? I'd really like to hear you play." Usually I have to try so hard with guys, but with Adam it just seems so, natural.

**Adam's POV**

Is she asking for another date? Dammit! I forgot to ask Eli if this was a date! She's starting at me I better say something. "Uh, yeah sure. We have our first rehearsal tomorrow at 4 in Eli's garage. Can I see your phone so I can put my number in. You know, so I can text you the address." Luckily she handed me her phone. Usually I have to try so hard to get a girl because of the whole transgender thing, but with Fiona it just seems so natural. I put my number in her phone and handed it back to her. She then took my hand and wrote something on it. She looked up at me and I'm pretty sure I looked confused.

"You're gonna need my number if your going to text me." She laughed a little. I joined her. Wow I can be clueless sometimes. She looked at her phone then back at me. "I'm so sorry but I have to go. I'm meeting my mother for dinner." I nodded I was kind of sad for a second. I thought she wasn't having fun. I guess that showed because she told me," I had so much fun. You're really easy to talk to. I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, totally. Bye Fiona!"

"Bye Adam." She blew me a kiss and waved goodbye. Maybe this really is my day.

**AN: Sorry it took me a while to update, it's been a crazy 2 days. Doctor's appointment, back to school assignments, writing more stories, ugh! Don't worry I'm going to be updating more frequently now! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. My new story Seven Minutes is either going up late tonight or tomorrow, so check it out! Don't worry i'm not going to abandon this story though. Thanks, bye!**


	7. First Rehearsal

Chapter 7

**Clare's POV**

I walked into Eli's garage hand in hand with him. Adam was already in there setting up. I walked farther in and saw a girl on the couch. I guessed Eli was just as confused about I was. Why was Fiona Coyne sitting on his couch? I knew we were both thinking it but Eli's the one who asked.

"Oh yeah about that. She asked to come and I said yes. That's not a problem is it?" Adam questioned. I didn't want Eli to say anything mean so I piped up.

"Yeah that's fine." I looked over to Fiona. "It's nice having you here. At least now I'm not stuck with these two knuckleheads now." She laughed. Eli then looked at me.

"Yeah sure. But I'm the hot knucklehead, right?" He smirked, I blushed. This is normal for us.

"Of course." He leaned over and kissed me. When we kiss it's like no one else is in the room, so it wasn't a surprise when Adam started making gagging noises behind us.

"You know this is band rehearsal not Eli and Clare's make-out show." I blushed.

"Oh Adam you're just jealous." Eli teased.

"As if!"

**Fiona's POV**

They were actually pretty good. Adam suggested that they start off with a song they all knew. So I was listening to "Your Paisley Jacket" by Dead Hand. It's a surprisingly good song. I kept listening and I noticed they were missing something, drums. I decided to tell Adam when they were done. "So, what'd you think?" Adam asked me.

"It was really good but your missing two things."

"Really?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, a drummer and obviously a band name." They nodded in agreement.

"We can find a drummer later, let's try and think of a band name." Eli said.

"Okay how about Adam and the lovers?"

"Adam! We're not that bad." Clare retorted.

"Oh trust me you are." Clare smacked Adam on the arm. "Ouch!"

"How about umm…I've got nothing." I sighed, defeated.

"Okay how about Adam plus two?"

"Adam!" Clare yelled.

"Fine, Ad-"

"Dude I swear if you say another name with Adam in it, I'll punch you." Eli hissed. That shut Adam up. I wouldn't blame him Eli could be very scary when he wanted to.

"You know were not having much lu-" I started, interrupted.

"Shit!" Clare yelled. Everyone stared at her, jaws dropped. She looked up. "What?"

"Saint Clare cursing is quite a sight." Eli smirked.

"Eli look it's six we have to go!"

"Shit! Hurry or were gonna be late!" They started packing up their stuff and when they were about to run out of the door I asked,

"Where are you guys going?"

"Date, sorry. See you tomorrow." Clare yelled. She ran out, Eli on her tail.

"Okay, then."

**AN: Okay this is not my best, I wrote this in the car on my way back from vacation. A 5 hour car ride can get boring after a while so you lose inspiration. Anyway, tell me what you think.**


	8. Drum Lesson

Chapter 8

**Adam's POV**

Oh no I'm alone with Fiona who do I do now? "You know you guys weren't bad you're just missing, I don't know, the substance." I nodded. I wasn't sure where this conversation was going. "You know I'm not that bad of a drummer. If I say so myself." Oh so that's where this is going.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here I'll play for you." She walked over to the drum set and started playing. I couldn't care what song she was playing all I knew was that she was amazing.

"Wow!" I'm really shocked. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"It's a long story…well kind of."

"We have time."

"Well it all started in New York. I thought I had the perfect boyfriend, his name was Bobby, and he used to hit me and he threw me down the stairs once," she started to tear up.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me."

"No I want to. It's nice to talk to someone other then my therapist about it." She smiled at me, so I smiled back. "After that no one would believe me they either called me overdramatic or a liar. Holly J was the only one to believe me and she told my brother to listen to me. He wanted me to press charges but I couldn't take it any more so I ran away. I came back to Degrassi and eventually my mom found me. She said that I had to press charges. I then convinced her to let me stay at Degrassi because I couldn't go back to New York, to him. She agreed. Things were fine until recently. I had to testify against Bobby. I started drinking to make the pain go away. It got so bad that I fainted during an exam. Holly J was the one who got me to stop. I started taking antidepressants but that didn't get rid of my anger so my therapist suggested that I take up drumming that way I could hit things without hurting anyone." Wow that was a story.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that."

"It's okay I mean it's not like it was your fault. Anyway let's not dread on the past. I have good news for you." She said cheerily.

"And what's that?" I really have no idea what she's talking about.

"I'm joining your band. You now have a drummer!"

"Oh my god, really?" She nodded. "Thank you, Thank you!" I got up and hugged her. Next thing I know I'm kissing her. I pulled back at she looked at me. Oh no, why did I do that?

**Fiona's POV**

He just kissed me! Not that I didn't like it though. He was just so caught up in the moment. "Oh god. Sorry. I, uh, didn't mean to do that. I was, uh, caught up in the moment. Sorry." He looked up at me. For a second I thought that he wanted to kiss me, oh well. I sighed on the inside. I decided to be bold. Even if I've only know him for a day I know I like him. I have to tell him.

**Adam's POV**

She's just staring. Oh no. I messed up everything. I've only know her for a day but I really like her. She doesn't like me I know it I-"It's okay. I kind of liked it." Her sweet voice interrupted my thoughts. Wait a minute! Did she just say she liked it! I had to say something she was just staring at me.

"Really?" I squeaked. Dammit. Why did I have to sound like such a girl? Ugh!

"Uh huh." She said. What happened next surprised me even more. She kissed me again. Wow! I could get used to this. What could a girl like her want to do with a guy like me? Oh, I get it, this is just a dream. This would never happen in real life.

**Fiona's POV**

After I pulled away he started pinching himself. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just making sure this isn't a dream."

"Why would this be a dream?"

"Well I just don't see what a girl like you would want with a guy like me." Girl like me? Guy like him? Why couldn't I like him?

"What do you mean?"

"Well why does a rich, pretty, senior want with a small, plucky, sophomore when she can do better?" I think he sighed. Did he think I didn't want him?

"I don't care about other guys Adam. I like you."

"Why?" Why? Why what? "Why do you like me? I'm a nobody." He is not a nobody!

"Adam, you're not a nobody. You're sweet, caring funny, and that's everything I care about in a guy." He looked up at me, and smiled.

"Thanks."

"So does this mean we're official?"

"Only if you want." Now there's the Adam I know and like.

**Adam's POV**

Oh my god I have a girlfriend! Eli would never believe me. This is great!

**AN: I'm posting my new story Seven Minutes after this, read it for me, thanks! Also, tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	9. Those Misfits

Chapter 9

**Clare's POV**

Eli and I walked into his garage, hand in hand, and saw the weirdest thing. Fiona was sitting at the drums. "Adam, why is Fiona sitting at the drums?" Eli asked.

"Well, you see, Fiona's our new drummer!"

"Really can she play?"

"If she couldn't play she wouldn't be in the band." I pointed out. Oh Eli, sometimes you can be so clueless.

"I know that but Adam could just be putting her in because he has a crush on her." He makes a good point.

"You wouldn't do that, Adam, would you?" Fiona asked.

"Of course not! You're a great drummer!" Wait a minute, did Eli just accuse Adam of having a crush on Fiona and they didn't react at all? Weird.

"Well just to make sure, Fiona, do you mind playing for us?" I asked.

"No problem." She started banging on the drums. I was surprised. She was amazing!

**Eli's POV**

Wow, Fiona was amazing. She stopped playing and looked at Clare and I. We must have been gaping because she said, "I know, amazing right." We just nodded. We couldn't form words. Who would've thought that Fiona Coyne of all people could play the drums?

"Fiona, once again, amazing!" Adam beamed. Fiona got up from the drums set and walked over to Adam. What is she doing? She grabbed his face and kissed him! Fiona kissed Adam! Clare and I got shocked even more then we were before, if that was even possible. Did Adam get a girlfriend! They broke apart and noticed us staring.

"Not so much fun to watch right?" Adam asked. How can he joke at a time like this! He got a girlfriend and didn't tell me!

"Umm, nope, uh Adam, I, uh, don't know how to, um, say this nicely but, um…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled. He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You got a girlfriend and you didn't tell us!" For a second I was confused, those words didn't come out of my mouth, they came out of Clare's!

"Oh yeah, sorry." Adam told us.

"It's okay." Clare said.

"Okay, enough wasting time on this, let's get down to business." Fiona says. The three of us stared at her. "We still need a band name!"

"Oh!" We said in unison. This may take awhile we're not good at it.

"How about lovers squared?" Adam suggested.

"Really Adam, what's with you and lovers?" Clare asked.

"I don't know, just seems appropriate." God, Adam can be so annoying sometimes.

"How about something mysterious like, I don't know, the mysterious ones?" Fiona suggested.

"No it doesn't really fit us." I pointed out.

"Oh! Adam vs. the world!" I'm going to kill Adam. He's so obsessed with himself.

"Dude, no more Adam and the this, Adam that or I swear I'm going to kill you!" I snapped. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Jeez dude you need to calm down, I'm only joking." He gave me a playful push. I decided to ignore him.

"Oh my gosh! I got it!" Clare exclaimed. "The Misfits!" I looked at Adam. He seemed to know what I was thinking because we both said,

"Already a band." Clare looked disappointed.

"Okay if that's already a band, how about Those Misfits?" Fiona piped up. Clare's face lit up.

"That's great! It's just like mine but better! And I mean it really fits us perfectly!"

"I know right. We are totally misfits. I mean we're not supposed to hang out. I mean you're the innocent one," Fiona said looking at Clare. "I'm the rich girl, Eli's the emo kid, no offense,"

"None taken."

"And Adam's the…" She trailed off. We knew she wasn't sure if she should say transgender because she didn't want to offend him. I mean she is his girlfriend and all.

"It's okay you can say it. Adam's the transgender." Fiona looked relieved that Adam wasn't mad. The truth is we al were there was no band without him. "Okay let's start out first rehearsal as Those Misfits!"

"Yeah!" I cheered. We got our instruments and started jamming. I got a feeling that this band would be great!

**AN: Sorry I'm putting this up kind of late, been a crazy week. School starts in like 4 days so I probably will be updating less, but I still will. For those who've read my other story Seven Minutes I am currently writing the third chapter. I'm not sure when it will be up, probably today or tomorrow. Thanks! Review!**


	10. Posters

Chapter 10

**Adam's POV**

'Rock Off!' was approaching! We decided to do a cover of "Your Paisley Jacket" by Dead Hand for the competition, and let me tell you it sounded really great! I really wanted to win this so I decided that we needed some publicity. I called an emergency band meeting so we all met up in Eli's garage.

"So what's up dude?" Eli asked.

"Well, I've been thinking…" I started.

"Oh god." Clare moaned.

"What?" What's so bad about me thinking?

"Well Adam, no offense, but your ideas can come across as a little…out there." Fiona answered, trying to say it as nice as possible. I couldn't believe it! Even my best friends and girlfriend thought I was…crazy? A freak? Worse? Whatever, I'll just act like I don't care I have much more important things to worry about.

"Whatever, what I was going to say was that I think that we need some publicity."

"Why?" Eli asked.

"You know, so we can get fans and have a better chance of winning 'Rock Off!'" He nodded.

"I think that's a great idea Adam." Clare said. "What kind of publicity did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, posters obviously and maybe we can put on a little show at Above the Dot."

"Great idea dude." Eli said, smacking me on the back in the process. He seriously has to stop doing that.

"I can ask Peter if he can book us for Above the Dot this weekend, he'll do like anything for me." Clare said.

"Yeah, and why is that?" Eli questioned.

"Jealous much?" Clare mocked.

"Me, jealous? Not a chance!" Eli retorted.

"Whatever you say, hot shot." Clare teased.

"Exactly." He said, spinning Clare around and kissing her.

"Really guys? Here? Now?" They can just be gross.

"Oh Adam let them have their fun." Fiona said to me. "Let's talk about these posters." While Clare and Eli were having there intense…make-out session, Fiona and I were thinking up ideas for the poster.

**Fiona's POV**

Clare and Eli were having a very intimate…make-out session while Adam and I were working on the poster. I admit watching Clare and Eli swap spit was gross but I understand why they do it. They love each other but obviously respect each other to much to push for more. I think deep down Adam knows that too. Speaking of Adam, he suggested that we put pictures of each of us with out instruments at the top of the poster and our band name at the bottom. It was a good idea, but it would leave a lot of empty space in the middle.

"How about we do the pictures but put the band name in the middle and put who we are at the bottom?" I suggested. He looked a bit puzzled.

"What do you mean who we are?" Oh, I get why he's confused.

"You know, Clare the innocent one. Eli, the emo kid, all that stuff." He nodded in agreement.

"Okay that's a really good idea, thanks Fiona!" He came over to and hugged me.

**Eli's POV**

Clare and I were having a very passionate make-out session. We broke apart when it was absolutely necessary for air and heard Adam and Fiona talking about poster ideas. They were talking about how it would look when I thought of something. I turned to look at them, they were hugging, and I spoke up.

"Guys, not to ruin the moment, but how are we going to pay for the posters?" They broke apart and looked at me.

"I guess I never really thought about that." Adam said. He sighed. "Well the poster ideas off."

**Fiona's POV**

We're they really going to drop the poster idea? Did they forget who I was? I'm a freaking Coyne! I would pay for the posters if it made Adam happy again! He was so depressing when he was sad, but he did look adorable. "Uh guys?" I said. They turned to look at me.

"Yeah Fiona." Eli replied.

"I'll pay for the posters. I am a Coyne after all." Adam's eyes lit up. He ran over to me and hugged me. He started kissing my cheek repeatedly. Eli and Clare made gagging noises behind us.

"Okay dude, I totally get how you feel now." Eli said.

"Ditto." Clare chimed.

"Ha, so are you sure you want to pay for the posters?" Adam asked me after laughing at Eli and Clare.

"Of course! Anything to help out the band!"

"Oh god, thanks so much!" He was pretty excited. I mean who wouldn't be? We were totally going to win 'Rock Off!' now!

**Clare's POV**

This is so exciting. I have a good feeling about this band now! I couldn't take it anymore, I ran up and joined Adam and Fiona's hug. I was so happy. I looked over to Eli, who was just standing off to the side, and motioned for him to join. He shook his head. "Come on Eli, it's a group hug." I pleaded.

"Not my style." He stated simply.

"Please!" I pouted giving him my puppy dog pout that I knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine." He walked over to us and joined in on the hug. Oh puppy dog pout you never fail.

**2 Days Later**

Fiona and I finished designing and making the posters. Each of us were standing a little bit in front of each other on it. First was Eli, holding his guitar, then was me, with my mic and keyboard, then Adam, with his bass, and Fiona holding drumsticks. Under that in big red letters read "Those Misfits!" Under that we put who we were: Fiona, the rich girl. Clare, the innocent one. Eli, the emo kid. Adam, the transgender. We were kind of surprised that Adam let us put that last part on the poster. He said he didn't care anymore cause basically everybody knew already, but he did insist that we put, "Come watch us at 'Rock Off!' at the bottom of it. So here we were, Those Misfits, holding a bunch of posters in our hands. Our plan was for Adam and Fiona to hang their up around town and in school and for Eli and I to pass them out on the streets. We figured if we did that we could get more fans. At noon we met outside the Dot and put our plan into action.

**Eli's POV**

Clare and I started passing out posters about an hour ago. It's harder then I thought it would be because most adults don't give a crap about a teenage rock band. We were about to give up and head back to the Dot to wait for Adam and Fiona when we saw a lot of kids our age walking in our direction. "Eli look! We can finally get rid of some of these posters!" I looked back over at the crowd and recognized some kids from Degrassi. Jenna, KC, Drew, his annoying girlfriend-Amy? Alex? Alli? Yeah that's it- and some other kids from the power squad and the football team. We walked over to them and handed them some posters. That Jenna girl came up to me and asked me for a poster she read it and looked up at me.

"Are you going to be there?" She asked, batting her eyes. Is she stupid? It says come watch _**us**_ at 'Rock Off!' and last I checked the poster had a picture of me on it.

"Well obviously." I said rather coldly. She looked at me again. "I'll see you there." She said in a flirtatious tone. Ugh! I walked back to Clare, she was glaring at Jenna.

**Clare's POV**

I can't believe her! It's not bad enough that she stole KC from me, but Eli too! I didn't love KC like I loved Eli, wait love? I love Eli? Yeah I love Eli! And no way in hell is Jenna stealing him from me! That boyfriend-stealing slut is going down! Eli came walking over to me. "What was that?" I snapped at him.

"What was what?" He asked. Did he seriously not know?

"Why were you talking to that slut?" I think he understood where I was going because he got this look in his eyes.

"Jenna asked for a poster then started flirting with me so I walked away."

"So…your not going to leave me for her?" I asked. I don't know why I was so insecure at times. A minutes ago I was so freaking confident! What the hel-ck happened to me? I guess it's just because I'm so scared of losing Eli.

"No! Why would I do that?" Eli asked.

"I don't know because she's prettier then me, popular, she's no innocent so you can have all the se-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. I melted into the kiss. He did this to me, he made me forget everything. We broke apart and I looked up at him.

"Clare stop doubting yourself. First off all, your prettier then Jenna. Second, I don't care about popularity, plus she's an airhead and superficial. Lastly, I love your innocence, it's one of my favorite things about you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you are not like Jenna, who flirts with every guy even though she already has a boyfriend and you won't give into sex, you'll wait for the right person." That's so sweet! I have to kiss him!

"Thanks Eli." I said after pulling apart.

"No problem Blue Eyes. Now let's head back to the Dot. Adam and Fiona are probably waiting for us." He grabbed my hand and we walked away. I was happy because I knew he was mine and I was his.

* * *

**AN- Sorry guys, I know that I haven't updated in a while. It's just been school started this week so lot's of drama. I'm gonna try and update as often as I can. Anyways, review please? I've loved the reviews I've already gotten. Thanks so much! Also thanks for the favorite story, author, and story alert. It means so much to me. Also for those of you who read my other story Seven Minutes, I'm gonna try and update that one soon so don't worry. And for those of you who don't read my other story, read it please! Thankss, much loveee, elclare1024!**


	11. Songs and Threats

Chapter 11 - Songs and Threats

**Clare's POV**

We met Adam and Fiona at the Dot. They went on and on about how people were complimenting them on the posters, and how they would definelty vote for us in 'Rock Off!'. I was totally excited for us, but my mind was somewhere else. I was thinking about what Eli said to me earlier.

_"Clare stop doubting yourself. First of all, you are so much prettier then Jenna. Secondly, I don't care about popularity, plus she's an airhead and superficial. Lastly, I love your innocence, it's one of my favorite things about you."_

He is so sweet! I took out my song journal and started to write one about Eli.

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

It's just an idea. Usually, I write more, but that's wh-

"Edwards, whatcha writing?" Eli's voice broke through my thoughts.

Crap! I forgot I was with them. I don't want them to know what I was writing. I know I'm good at songwriting, but I'm still shy about people knowing about it. Think Clare, think! Umm...I can say that I was um jotting ideas down for why Peter should let us play Above the Dot. Yep, that's good.

"Oh you know...just jotting down ideas why Peter should let us play Above the Dot?" Dammit! I didn't mean for that to come out as a question. Eli looked at me skeptically. I gave him a look that said 'I don't wanna talk about it.'

"Okay then, what do you have so far?" Adam asked. Ugh! Of course Adam would ask that! Now what am I gonna say?

**Eli's POV**

"Umm...we sound really good." Clare said.

There's something off about her. She's been acting weird ever since we got here. She was writing in a journal, which she does do a lot, but this seemed different. Usually, she'll tell me what she's writing, but today, today, she just seemed nervous. Almost like she doesn't want me to know. She knew I could see through that lie she told everyone else, but she just shot me the 'I don't wanna talk about it look', so I dropped it. I guess I'll just talk to her later.

**Adam's POV**

Eli was in deep thought, Fiona was spaced out, and Clare, Clare was just rambling about who knows what. What's with everybody?

"Oh, sorry guys I have to go." Fiona's sweet voice rang out. "Declan's visiting from New York, so I have to get home. Bye Adam." She kissed me on the check and left.

"Oh wow, it's 7 already? I have to get home. My parents will kill me!" Clare almost shrieked.

"It's okay, I'll drive you home." Eli said. He grabbed her hand and they left. They left! They just left me all alone and didn't even bother to say bye. I guess it's okay though, they seemed a little off ever since we got here. I'll just talk to Eli later.

I decided to walk home, you know since Eli, my ride, ditched me for Clare. I was halfway there when I heard a voice.

"Hey tranny." Shit, Bianca.

"What do you want, slut?" I responded.

"Oh nothing, I just heard you and your gang of dysfunctional misfits are gonna be in 'Rock Off!' this year."

"Yeah, maybe we are, why does it matter?"

"Maybe cuz trannys don't belong." A deep, gruff voice huffed. Fitz. Could this day get any worse?

I started to walk backwards, trying to get away from them before they started something.

"What? Are you scared tranny?" Bianca teased.

"N-no, I just gotta get home." Stupid stutter.

"Not before we give you a warning." Fitz said.

"A warning?"

"Yeah, a warning!" Bianca said, stepping closer to me.

"If you want your little friends to stay safe, I suggest you drop out of the competition. Or next time, let's just say my knife won't miss Emo boy." Fitz said, pushing me to the ground.

They laughed evilly, and left me. What is wrong with them? Why must they insist on making my life a living hell? All I'm sure of is I can't tell the others, I have to handle this on my own.

**AN - SORRY! I know, I haven't updated this story in forever, but my life has been so crazy! I'm gonna try to update as much as possible, so look out. Review pleaseee! Also, I don't own the song Mine by Taylor Swift that I used in this chapter.**


	12. Planning and Lies

**AN - Hey guys! Sorry I've pretty much disappeared from Fanfiction for the past maybe 2 years? I've already explained why in all of my other stories, so just check one of those out for my reasons. I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope you like the chapter! It's been a while so it might not be that good. Write a review, and tell me what you think please! And I'm open to suggestions! (And, sorry it's kind of short!)**

**Summary - "Did you guys ever wonder what it's like to be a rock star?" The question that started it all. The story of Those Misfits. Adam, Clare, and Eli start a band. Lots of Romance, drama, and friendship. First Fanfic! Eclare and Adam/Fiona!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Degrassi, or any of the characters! :(**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Planning and Lies

**Eli's POV**

"Okay, guys. So, Peter said that we could play this Friday night at Above the Dot." Clare told us. We - Clare, Fiona, Adam and I - were sitting in my garage discussing the details of our band.

"Really?" Fiona asked. "That's so great!"

"I know right!" Clare cheered. "But, he did have one condition."

"And that was..." I prompted.

"We're only allowed to play a maximum of five songs because of some thing with the manager of the Dot."

"Oh, well that's not too bad. Good job, Edwards." I smiled at her, and she blushed. Damn, she is cute when she blushes. "Five songs is all we'll need to win the crowd over, right Adam?" I looked over at Adam who was spaced out. "Adam?" I tried again. He still didn't hear me. I smacked him in the back of the head (not too hard, though). That seemed to get his attention.

"Eli, what the hell?" He yelled. Whoa, someone's tense.

"Sorry dude, did you hear what Clare said? We're playing Above the Dot Friday. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great." He mumbled. What was wrong with him? Shouldn't he be more excited about this?

"Dude, are you okay? You've been acting weird lately?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Fiona agreed. "You seem a little distant." She rubbed his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. I just had a fight with my mom." Adam answered. But I could tell her was lying, it was convincing enough for the girls to believe though. I decided to let it slide for now, I'd just talk to him later. "Yeah, can we not talk about it? I'll be fine."

"Sure, Adam. Whatever you want." Clare replied sweetly. She's so caring.

"So guys, we've got our first gig! What are we gonna play? Obviously, we can't play _Your Paisley Jacket_, so we're gonna need to pick some new songs." Adam said, seeming a little more upbeat, but still not fooling me.

"Why can't we play _Your Paisley Jacket_? It's our best song." Fiona asked, obviously confused.

"Exactly. We need to save our absolute best for the Rock Off! Besides, if our competition is there and hears us play Paisley Jacket, they might steal our song, and we don't want that." Adam explained.

"That makes sense." Clare said, and we started to brainstorm a list of songs to play.

**Adam's POV**

A few hours later, Clare and Fiona left Eli's house, leaving just me and Eli. I could tell that he knew I was lying about the whole having a fight with my mom, so I wan't looking forward to this guys night. The whole confrontation with Bianca and Fitz was messing with me. I knew I couldn't tell the girls because they would freak out, and I knew I couldn't tell Eli because he'd want to go fight Fitz again, and, well, I don't want my best friend to get stabbed. But, I don't want to drop out of the Rock Off. It's been my dream to be a rockstar since I was a kid. Even when I was Gracie, I wanted to be a rockstar. This might be my one and only chance to accomplish my dreams, and I didn't want to let anything or anyone get in my way. But, I didn't want my friends to get hurt... I didn't know what to do. Maybe I should tell Eli, out of anyone in the band he'd understand the most. Fiona would freak out, and probably say something about how we could sue them or file a lawsuit or something with legal expertise being involved. Clare would also freak out, and probably talk about how we should ignore them, and not start any fights, and then she would probably warn Eli about the last time he started a fight with Fitz. And Eli, yeah, he'd be pissed, but I think he'd know what to do. Obviously, we can't fight them, but...I don't know.

"Dude, what was up with that obvious lie about your mom earlier?" Eli asked. Well here we go...I might as well get it over with.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell the girls, and not to get too angry." I said.

Eli hesitated, but agreed anyway. "What happened?"

"So, the other day when we were handing out the posters, after you guys left the Dot..."

* * *

**Responses to Reviews - (Yeah, I know that the responses are long overdue...but better late than never, right?)**

**NaruSakuFan4Life - I totally agree. Those Misfits would've made such a better band than the Three Tenners!**

**tauridowning - Thanks! And yeah, the story is a flashback from the interview. But, I was thinking o****f doing some back to the present day (the interview) chapters, what do you think?**

**kittyluver-777 - Sorry it did take a year! But at least I have a new chapter for you! And yeah, this story makes me not like Bianca even though I'm the one who wrote it! But I love Bianca on the show, so it's kind of hard for me to write her as such a bitch!**

**and for everyone else, thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
